What He Loved About Her
by Dramione112
Summary: She was strong. She was brave. She was happy. She always saw the best in people. She would always understand. She was willing to listen to what people wanted to say. These were some of the many things he loved about her. Nobody knew. He didn't let them know. She knew. She liked how much love was hidden in him. This was what she secretly loved about him.


**AN first story so soz if u don't like it. Dramione ovs. Fav and review if ya like it. I don't want to hear it if u don't like. I will get on with my life perfectly without hate thx.**

 **Disclaimer: jk's world, my plot**

Draco stared at the girl in front of him. She was being tortured my his crazy aunt Bellatrix. She was so brave... that was one if the many things that he loved about her. He ran from the room without another look back and summond Dobby.

"Dobby, you need to get them out of here. If they ask, say Aberforth sent you. He knows me." With that, he left the confused house elf.

For some reason, Dobby still obayed him. Dobby had always liked him more than his parents. Draco never quite knew why... But hey, he wasn't complaining.

After the day she punched him in the face, he tried to work out what it was that made him stare at her in classes. His friends never noticed it, or perhaps they did? He would never know. They never showed it.

He started liking how determined she was, how loyal she was to her friends and how passionate she got. He started to love how hard she tried in class to get above the prejudices he set about her and he felt himself insult her more rather than less and perhaps it was only to try and convince himself he could never be with her becuase she was a Muggleborn and his father would murder him alive.

 _After the war_

Draco looked at Hermione and Ron's clasped hands and smiled to himself. He loved that know-it-all gryffindor girl for some reason and seeing her happy made his heart pound. He didn't even care that it was the Weasel making her happy.

He knew Hermione was way too good for him. He knew he was just a Death Eater in her eyes. A git, a bully, a monster.

To him, Hermione was kind yet fierce, brave and everything anybody could ever want. These were some of thw many things he loved about her. It hurt that he loved her. It hurt so damn hard but... How do you love someone without getting hurt?

He'd never been taught love. His parents certainly never displayed it to each other.

 _At the station nineteen years later._

Draco saw Hermione, Ron and Harry and nodded in their direction. It hurt him to see Hermione with her family. He still loved her. He knew he always would. Astoria knew it, Scorpius knew it. They didn't love him any less for it though. If anything they admired how much love I held for Hermione.

He never tolf them, though. Astoria could tell. Scorpius picked up on the fact that his dad didn't really love his mother but he always seemed full of love needing to come out so he assumed he was in love with somebody else. Astoria and Scorpius never truly knew who Draco loved but they sometimes had guesses. None of them were ever the Gryffindor book worm though.

Draco smiled a little and shook his head, letting out a shaky breath. He knew this feeling would never end but if Hermione was happy, he was happy. She was always happy it seemed. She was very optimistic and tried to see the best in everybody. That was one of the many things he loved about her.

 _At Hermione's grave._

"I loved you, Hermione." Draco said calmly into the silence as he placed a red and green rose on top of where she lay. "I never stopped loving you and I never will."

Draco wiped the wetness on his cheeks away. Hermione Granger had died of natural reasons a little earlier than people expected. She had been healthy but never woke up one day. There had been investigations into the death but all pointed to the conclusion of natural causes.

"The time will come when I can show you how much."

Draco looked at the letter in his hand and nodded to himself. He had to do this. Scorpius would understand. Scorpius and Rose Granger-Wealey were married and hand one son called Abraxus Malfoy.

Draco sent off the owl to his son and apparatus for the last time, to Malfoy Manor.

He had told Scorpius one day a year or so after Astoria died that he had been in love with Draco's daughter-in-law's mother. To say Scorpius was shocked would be a lie. He just smiled and nodded and they never brought it up again.

It hurt Draco to think about it. It hurt Draco to feel it. It hurt Draco to have it. Love. If there was a word to descibe love in a higher voltage then Draco would say that he had exactly that for Hermione.

It had happened so suddenly. The change from hate to liking and liking to love. He had hoped he'd grow out of it but it seemed to multiply every time her face popped into his head. He had set an idea to everybody that he hated people who were 'unworthy of living in the Wizarding World' but once he had started to like Hermione, all of that changed.

He knew that he couldn't have changed over night at school becuase it was too out of his character he had set about himself. He'd had to live through all of the Mudblood comments his friends said and all of the ones he said. He never meant them after third year though. He just said them to make himself start to believe them.

Instead of doing this, it made him hate himself more. Him loving her was one of the main reasons he switched sides in the Wizarding War. He hoped he would be able to tell her.

 _The letter_

Scorpius, this may come as a shock or it may not. I know you've expected this for a while now but I am leaving. You know what I mean by this.

It has been four years and I can't stand it. Even if she loved another. Even if Rose existed. Even if the only time I saw her smile was not caused by me, I can't live without her here.

You know I'm not speaking about Astoria though. This is the last letter I write to you. I care about you deeply, my little Scorpion king. Say hi to Rose and Ab for me.

Also say goodbye to them for me. I will be in the Manor. Burry me next to Hermione. Please.

Goodbye,

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

 _In the next life_

"I had a feeling you'd come here." Hermione smiled at the man in front of her. "I appreciate it."

Then, the two walked off into the moonlight without another care ever. Draco was ready to tell her. Everything. He knew she would listen. She was that type of person.

That was one of the many things he loved about her.

 **Yey. Done. Plz review if you liked it. Thx to .xX** **for the feedback on the story. I wanted this to be a short oneshot so this is perhaps as long as I'm gonna make it. If peeps have any more feedback plz review and give it to me but say it nicely like .xX** **did. And, no, you did not annoy me at all!  
**


End file.
